Broken, Shettered, and Fixed
by XBlueSkyX
Summary: Aizen Arc. When Rukia and Hitusgaya is alone in the white sand what happens? Just what are the memories reviealing before them? Think again if you think you have escaped the past. Because it will hunt you down sooner or later and engulf you. HitsuRuki
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH... if I did… oh God! That would have been awesome smiles evilly**

**SPOILER WARNING: it might spoil some chapters of BLEACH! cause I made up some parts… ALL OF THEM MWHAHAHAHA! **

**HitsuRuki Pairing**

**Rating is NOT M**

**Broken Shettered Fixed**

Dedicated to the people who read and especially HitsuRuki Army!

**xXx**

_They thought they were living their life._

_They thought this was what they wanted._

_Who knew that their past was right behind them. Following them like the dark shadows that never leaves them?_

_Who knew that their past was slowly and gradually engulfing them to the dark and un-needed past of their life before death._

**xXx**

**Flash Back**

The white-haired prodigy's head started to throb ever since the decision was made that he and the little Kuchiki will have to work together. Their mission was quite simple; to destroy the buildings of Hueco Muendo and return the Hyogyouku to the Soul Soceity. However, for some reason, his heart and head thumped and throbbed and made him feel suffocated.

He wanted to feel something. _blood._ Not just anyone's blood but that traitor's blood. First he thought it was because of Hinamori. However he found wrong after finding out that something else was triggering him to become like this...

_'When have I gone to become such a blood-thirsty/pessimistic person?"_ thought the white haired man as he felt a stinging pain on his left cheek.

"Kuchiki Rukia." hissed Hitsugaya as his voice dropping dangerously low.

The petite shinigami of 13th division, the Kuchiki Princess, has just pinched the iciest captain of all time… not to mention shortest captain of all Seriete history. The girl simply shrugged.

"Sincere apologies on bothering your deep thought, but we really have to start heading. Everyone has already left..."

"You."

"Also, if you are be mad at me, please do consider the fact that Mutsmoto-san told me that this is the best way while preventing from seeing bloody murder." said the Kuchiki girl noticing the obvious vein popping from his head.

After the few hours of suffocating yet peaceful travel the little Kuchiki opened her mouth.

"So.... taichou, have you ever wonder what your past was like?"

**Flash Back End**

_The past will return again_

_It will hunt us down and then engulf us_

_So please stay asleep_

_Even though I will not be the one to embrace you_

_At least I will be able to see your smile_

_This time I will protect you_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Like I have said... this is the prologue so NO WAY THAT I AM GIVING YOU TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

P.S. the the italics on the very last part of this prologue was Rukia talking... XP

Thank you for all of you who has read and REVIEWED… Thank you everyone in HitsuRuki Army! BB Soutaichou! Iana nee-nee! Ayee nee chan! Kimi chan! Saint Sky! Yosh san! Narqy san! Wicked san! And many more like… Jacky! My dear friend who I forced to read my, err… stupid? story… cough cough! My unknown reviewer SliverLuna! Thanks for keep on reading my very first fanfic…


	2. Finale & Beginning

-BLueSky-

HitsuRuki

Rated not M but likely might change who knows?

PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE END! PLEASE PLEASE AND PLEASE ENJOY!

**Broken, Shattered, and Fixed**

**Finale & Beginning**

Hitsugaya, not being the one to expect such a bizard question, reflexibly stopped himself from advancing farther toward their destination. Yes, he said **their **because he was currently stuck, I mean with, the little Kuchiki. Not to mention that his first impression with the Kuchiki girl wasn't so good and to be questioned of something so out of blue, he just couldn't help but slightly open his mouth in amazement. _'Just where does all these ideas and questions does she get them from?'_ thought Hitsugaya not knowing how to answer such questions. However, as he looked into her face he realized she was not just joking around.

Her stunning violet eyes narrowed giving a slight frown of the expression she has recieved from the captain. She truly didn't expect _that_ expression from the captain; the look that questioned 'are you insane?'

Seeing that the white-haired captain was coughing to cover the fact that he does not know how to answer that, the Kuchiki girl just sighed and apologized.

"Gomenasai taichou. I was speaking my thoughts..." was all she said as she started flash stepping toward the white building of Hueco Muendo.

**xXx**

_You held me tight, your white hair reflecting the soft illuminating light of the pure white moon._

_You whispered in my ears of how much you loved me._

_It would have been better if you told me that when I was awake, where I can see your handsome face._

_However, I know you. Your prideful self that would not allow you to show such expression._

_Then you fell asleep just like that… holding unto me tightly against your warm body._

_I slowly break your grip that protected me for months and years. _

_I whispered back to your ears…_

"_I love you...."_

Rukia woke up as she once again felt the sharp pain in her head while remembering the words and images of something. For the moment, not being able to remember that she was still in Hueco Muendo, instantly turned her head around to see where she was. _'Ah, I remember now... I... no, we were in Hueco Muendo.'_ thought the petite shinigami as she remembered that after the question she asked to the white-haired man, they haven't done anything other than flash stepping toward their destination.

As she sat up and saw the sleeping form of the white-haired prodigy, Rukia froze from her position. Her eyes instantly glued to the man, not being able to do anything but simply gaze at him. Then, she saw the figure of the man in her dreams, thinking how similar they looked. So when she held her hands up and gently lay her hands on the man in front of her, she stopped herself, mentaling slapping herself for thinking about such actions. She turned away blushing. _'Just tired I guess...'_ thought the raven haired-girl as she fell asleep while remembering the last words from her dream.

_"Toushirou."_

_Then, I left you, just like that. _

_Knowing that I will never be able to see your peaceful sleeping figure again o__r greet you from your daily naps._

_She longed to touch him. Feel his warmth again as she giggled from his touch._

_"Maybe in our after life neh?" said she as she walked away from the him, then the crystal shining tears dropped from her amethyst eyes that would never be shown before him._

**xXx**

"_I am sorry. I love you. Yet, all I can bring you is sadness. I am sorry, so sorry… All this time I've been holding onto you, dragging you to the bottomless abyss of sin where I was. Forgive me. I know I am selfish. I know I do not deserve the luxury of receiving your love. I know I do not deserve the forgiveness you will give. But please, forgive me. My sin, my selfishness, and my love that could not have been shown to you." said the girl after she closed the door which blocked the view of the man she loved the most. Then, she hugged herself gathering the touch and warmth of **him** that she would never forget. As the twinkle of tears fell from her eyes she remembered the letter she held in her hands, now crumpled in her shivering trembling hands. _

_'If I was with you..._

_I would lay my hand gently on your jaw..._

_Tell you I am sorry..._

_Tell you I don't deserve you..._

_Tell you I am sorry for dragging you like this..._

_Tell you I am a selfish person, who thinks nothing but herself..._

_How ironic. Too late now, I no longer am who I am._

__

I am sorry. The finale of the happy ever lasting story.

_Good Bye. And please be happy.'_

**xXx**

"_Don't remind us of the story… A story that made me cry… The story that made you break away from me. You and I, just two of us in our own beautiful world. _

_My nights, your days. If we were together today, we would show the whole world our beautiful love. _"

_'A sweet voice… who could it be? Such a sad melody. It reminds me of the pain I felt.'_

_Tears. __No. **No**. **NO**. Don't leave me. Don't stop. I know that pain. I know who you are!_

_Stay with me. I need you!_

"HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!"

"Kuchiki? What the?!"

"That's my line taichou… you suddenly formed tears on the tip of your eyes and you grabbed my arm... Is everything okay?"

"…?!" Hitsugaya widened his eyes as he heard the words coming from the petite girl. Then as he saw the hands that grabbed her wrist he blushed.

"Taichou! You are blushing!"

_She falls to the ground laughing. Her smile. Her laugh. _

_My love. Mine. Your smile that clears up my misty night and lights the beautiful white glow of the gorgeous crescent moon. You, __**my **__gorgeous moon._

"Tch, whatever Kuchiki, any problems?"

"Aw! Are you going serious all of sudden? Probably because I woke you up from your precious sleep, your only way to get taller!"

"KUCHIKI!"

"Wait… milk is another way…" said Rukia after remembering what that orange-top told her as he insulted her height.

"…?!" Hitsugaya's body froze from hearing the word that he detest the most.

"OH! You hate milk hmm? How childish of you taichou!" said the girl as she exclaimed.

"DID YOU JUST SMIRK AT ME KUCHIKI?!" said Toushirou as he felt the melodic giggle coming from her cherry pink lips.

"Oh! Snow! Way to go taichou!" as she reached her hands stretching toward the dark sky to feel the sensation of coldness from the beautiful white snow.

_She dances around in the falling snow. The white background that contrasts with her silky black hair and her amethyst eyes. Those gorgeous eyes, always full of confidence. Always full of cheerfulness. _

_'Always betraying your real emotions... __When will it be that you will show your emotions? Your true, unhidden emotions?'_

_Your melodic giggles. _

"They are so beautiful!"

"…" Hitsugaya couldn't help but stare at the cheerful girl as the words flew out from his head.

"Taichou! Taichou! Come on!" said the raven-haired girl gesturing her hands to join her.

"…" the white haired man let out a small grin, just barely notice able, as he felt some what relaxed. Then, as another voice was about to be heard from his head...

**BAM**

"WHAT THE IN THE NAME OF…?!"

**WHAM**

"You are spacing out taichou!"

"This is no time for snow-fights Kuchiki. We are…"

**BAM**

"THAT'S IT! YOU ARE ON KUCHIKI!"

_...My love. Be with me. Stay with me. I love you._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The _italics_ are the thoughts and the words of one particular woman/girl, some of them Hitsugaya's (mostly voices of the dream that Hitsugaya was having. His past and present was overlapping in his mind.. does that make sense?).

Let me just hint you that this story will have many many many poetic writings from here and there. It will then help you put the stories together like a puzzle piece. So any idead yet of what their past was like? Wait... I am spoiling you guys so much!

Next up! Snow ball fights begin and visitors come to join them?

_"TAICHOU! I AM NOT DEAD YET! Don't ACT like I am already DEAD!"_

_"Well you were **already** dead. Now you are dead, dead."_

_"Hitsugaya-taichou you do know you are not making any sense at all."_

**R & R please?! Hope you enjoyed my rushed chapter!**

**GO! GO! GROWING HITSURUKI ARMY!**


	3. Unexpected

By. BlueSky

Rated T (for some language?)

Pairings: HitsuRuki

**Broken, Shettered, and Fixed**

**xXx**

**Unexpected**

_When the silence suddenly filled the white surrounding_

_I knew something has happened_

_I was afraid to see the outcome_

_I was afraid to see the cheerful girl sobbing…_

_But when I approached her fragile figure_

_She was sobbing as she was laughing_

_I touched her rosy cheek_

_And washed away the tears that dripped from her amethyst eyes_

_As I whispered the words in her ear_

_She froze and stared at me_

_Then with a genuine smile she thanked me._

**xXx**

"?!... Huh?! Taichou! That's a little too huge isn't it?" said Rukia as she dropped her mouth and screamed for her life as she saw the gigantic snow ball the white-haired captain was holding _'Maybe I shouldn't have hit him with ice inside the snowball…'_

Desperately remembering her wrong doings she tried running away from the life-or-death snowball fight.

"KUCHIKI!"

"I know I know! I shouldn't have thrown the yellow snowball! I didn't know it was made out of…!!!"

BAM

WHAM

BOOM

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Kuchiki Rukia, you were a brave warrior to **piss off** the 10th division's **captain** by throwing a **yellow snow ball** that was **not made out of snow**…" as the emerald-eyed captain gave a silent prayer for the now-buried-under-the-thrice-time-bigger-than-the-woman-buried-under-the-gigantic-snow-ball as he dropped his voice dangerously low as he remembered the yellow snow ball incident.

"TAICHOU! I AM NOT DEAD YET! Don't ACT like I am already DEAD!"

"Well you were **already** dead. Now you are dead, dead."

"Hitsugaya-taichou you do know you are not making any sense at all."

"Kuchiki, are you insulting your superior?"

"Ah, no! What's with the glare taichou? You laughed! You enjoyed it!"

"Kuchiki, I do not recall laughing…"

"Taichou, have I told you that you sound like nii-sama?"

"Kuchiki, stay on the subject."

"Yea, you really do sound like nii-sama…" said the young Kuchiki thinking what the white haired captain would look like if he had a long hair like Byakuya nii-sama. She laughed at the image she was making in her mind.

"You would look like chibi Utitake-taichou with nii-sama's personality if your hair was long!" said the now laughing Kuchiki.

"That's not what we should talk about! The more important thing is where **did you find that yellow substance**?!"

Silence.

Not that Hisugaya Toushiro doesn't enjoy silence but it was awkward that the sudden silence filled the snowing ground. There was no laughing, giggling, yelling, or screaming from the petite girl. She was silenced by something and all Hitsugaya could hear was the slow breathing of himself and some-what irregular pace of breathing and gasping of Kuchiki Rukia.

"…. Kuchiki?"

As the 10th captain approached the fragile figure of the little Kuchiki he felt a twinge of emotion.

'_Great. I am feeling afraid to see the woman cry?! How did this happen?'_ thought Hitsugaya as he slowly approached to Rukia.

Rukia, who felt the presence of the captain getting closer, forced herself to laugh which made the white-haired man grab her shoulder and turned her around to meet her face.

"Kuchiki, look at me…" said Hisugaya as he looked at the raven-haired girl drop her head low which covered her face with her bang.

Hitsugaya being Hitsugaya felt a little annoyed knowing that the girl was not listening to him. But as he heard the sound of sobbing he lifted the petite woman's face by placing his hand under the chin which supported her head to look up.

Rukia being a Kuchiki immediately felt ashamed and tried to turn around but was abruptly stopped by his intense gaze.

That gaze was not the gaze of surprise but worry…

No, they were not lovers.

No, they were not brother and sister.

No, they were not childhood friends just like Rukia and Renji or Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

But the gaze, the stare, that intense stare he gave her was something, something beyond just ordinary friendship. As if telling her a secret message, telling her that he knows how she feels. It was a gaze that made them feel like they were a long lost siblings, friends, or perhaps lovers…

As Hitsugaya realized the surprise in the Kuchiki's eyes he almost smiled. She was completely frozen due to his gaze. But he too was secretly held by her deep violet gaze.

He felt that she knew him. He felt that she was his second nature. Awkward, he knew. But when he was beside of her he felt something, something happy.

'_Maybe, just maybe there is something called soul mates…' _he thought.

But not being able to just stare and watch her cry he brought his hand up and brushed the tears that were falling from her dark violet eyes. He brought his mouth closer to her ears and whispered

"_Feel free lean on me…"_

Then she brought out a genuine smile and sobbed as she leaned on the well-built muscular body of Hitsugaya Toushiro.

He, who was surprised to see how strong she was from that stunning smile, pulled her to him and supported her while she sobbed under his tight hug and a gentle pat at the head.

He smiled. Not the cocky smile that made the girls squeak in delight, but a smile, a soothing, gentle, and warm smile that showed the relief that came for the petite Kuchiki.

And just like that the Kuchiki Princess fell asleep in the warmth of Ice Dragon.

Hitsugaya finding out that she was no longer sobbing figured that she was sleeping and caressed her bangs from her peaceful, sleeping face.

As Rukia shifted a little to get more comfortable Hitsugaya froze as he heard two words from the mur mur of the sleeping girl.

"_Thank you…"_

xXx

"**My, my… is my little Shiro-chan hitting on the princess?" **asked Hyourimaru as he chuckled at the scene.

"You seriously chose the wrong time to talk to…" mur mured Toushiro as he growled dangerously from the hateful name his sword called him.

"**If you have something to say, say it directly because your mind and my mind are connected." **smirked the ice dragon.

"Bastard… that was what I wanted to say." glared Hitsugaya.

"**Now, now! Language!" **chuckled the ice dragon as he saw the pouting wielder.

"**You should wake up now… you are in a slightly awkward position with that girl." **smirked the ice dragon as he took his chance to leave before he could feel the death-glare of his wielder.

As he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the young Kuchiki holding onto his captain haori while sleeping. He blushed suddenly finding out what it meant when Hyourimaru said "a slightly awkward position."

"**Told you so~" **said Hyourimaru sensing the blush on his wielder as he chuckled and thought _'Ah, young love…'_

"HYOURIMARU!" yelled his wielder.

"**Oops! Forgot that you and I are connected!" **chuckled the ice dragon.

"Tch…"

"**Now be quiet and be gentle or she will wake up... and I believe you don't want that to happen now do we?" **smirked the his sword.

As Hitsugaya sensed what his sword said, he found out that he was lightly smiling at the sleeping face of Kuchiki and was thinking that she was cute.

"Hyourimaru!" scowled Hitsugaya in a quiet voice but was interrupted as he was about to…

"…!!!" Rukia jerked up from her position blushing and bowing her apologies to the captain for her weakness.

"**See what you did now!" **scowled the ice dragon chuckling at his wielder.

"Ugh…" grunted Hitsugaya as he told Rukia to stop her non-sense and told her that there was no need to say sorry for.

"**Hmm… so you are not always cold are you…?" **chuckled Hyourimaru

"**you are so kind to Kuchiki like as if she is Hinamori or something…"**

Hitsugaya inwardly glared at Hyourimaru at the mention of **her **name.

"**Now no need to get mad… I didn't mean it to harm you. But you better save that glare for what is to happen next." **smiled Hyourimaru as he returned to the sword.

'_Next?' _he thought as he sensed the high riatsu.

Rukia, also sensing the high riatsu, stopped her apologizing and glared at the direction it was coming from.

As if they planned the whole timing, both shinigamis picked up their sword ready to bring it out if they sense the need of their zanpukto.

"Hmm… look what we have here! Oi aren't you too short to become a captain yet?" smirked the arrancar that had long dark blue hair that was neatly tied and had the number 7 on his left shoulder.

"You really shouldn't piss a captain like that. Where is your respect Jay?" said a twin with the long silver white hair and had the number 8 on her left hand.

The other twin chuckled at her sister's sarcastic voice as she joined the teasing of their own comrade.

"Seriously Jay you should learn some manners from us!" said the other twin with long silky, sky blue hair and had number 8 on her right hand. They were holding hands as if they came for a picnic.

"Shut it Shiku, and who would learn manners from you Kushi!" yelled the arrancar named Jay.

While the three were blabbering about manners the 10th division's captain's blood boiled at the word "short" which was mentioned....

Rukia who just stood their enjoyed he idiotic conversation the arrancars were having as she realized the dark aura spreading from the captain beside her. She noticed that it became darker and darker at the every mention of "short, cute, timid, tiny, white haired, old."

As Rukia saw that the white haired captain will probably rip her head off if she was too near, she took a step back as she now enjoyed the moment of Hitsugaya-taichou joining the idiotic conversation as he called each of them by a weird nickname and kicked their butt.

"You Jet Bluey! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!"

"You Whitey! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY ME HAVING A TINY ASS BECAUSE OF MY HEIGHT?!"

"You White-Bluey! WHAT THE HELL ARE REFFERING TINY TO WHEN YOU ARE SHORT YOURSELF?!" yelled Hitsugaya as he pointed out the fact that twins were slightly shorter than him.

They even measured their height with a stick ruler as Rukia wondered where that came from…

While Rukia was enjoying the conversation from the four, which now included Hitsugaya taichou who is yelling with the other three, she sat down in the snow white sand throughly enjoying the conversations going on.

"Would you like a tea?" asked a jet black haired girl who had her hair in bun which showed her number on the side of her neck, which had number 10.

Rukia who oddly seemed to know about her presence already, looked at her in amazement. Not because she suddenly popped beside her but because she the mention of the word "tea.

"You guys have tea here?" asked Rukia wide eyed.

"Of course we do! It seems like you are not surprised of me popping beside you?" asked the girl.

"Nope, I knew you were here all along. Strangely, I just knew it…" said Rukia as she tried to find out how she knew the girl was beside her.

"Anyhow, may I have some?" asked Rukia.

"Sure…" said the arrancar girl as she spread a cherry blossom designed mat on the snowy ground and brought out the tea sets.

"Are you not afraid that I might have put in a poison in the tea?" asked the arrancar handed the freshly brewed green tea to Rukia.

"No, because your eyes tell me you are not that type." smiled Rukia as she sat down the mat as she received the cup.

"I like the cup by the way…"

"Hana. That's my name." said girl as she blushed slightly from the trust of the shinigami.

"Kuchiki Rukia, nice meeting you." smiled Rukia as she examined the bunnies that were drawn on the cup.

"Uhm… shouldn't we be fighting?" asked Hana as Rukia sipped her tea.

"I don't think so. Nobody said we needed to fight did they? And taichou fighting over there is enough…" chuckled Rukia

"ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME KUCHIKI?!" yelled Hitsugaya.

"No, taichou!" giggled Rukia as she knew that he was now being bullied around by being called short.

"Uhm, Kuchiki-san? Are you sure about that?" asked Hana.

"Yea, I am sure!" giggled Rukia as she now saw them beating each other. It seems comrades or enemies; they still seem to have a sense of racism. It turned out the fight was between boys and girls.

"Hana shouldn't you be helping them or attack me?" asked Rukia as she took another sip of the tea.

"YOU BASTARDS!!! YOU GUYS WON'T BE EVEN HERE IF THERE WAS NO GIRLS!" screamed the twins in unison.

"TCH! WE'LL JUST FIND A WAY TO CREATE BABIES THAN! AFTER ALL WE ARE SMARTER THAN YOU GIRLS!" screamed the guys.

"HELL SURE! YOU GUYS WILL PROBABLY ALL BECOME GAY AND HOMO!" said Shiku.

"HELL RIGHT!" said Kushi.

"Sigh, I should but I would like to enjoy some tea time. After all, you haven't even dropped your guard yet." said Hana as she chuckled at the fight that was going on.

"Hmm… same here." said Rukia as she asked Hana if she liked bunnies.

……

It came out that Rukia and Hana were both a fan of Chappy bunnies. As Rukia brought out a sketching book and color pencils the two immediately started drawing their Chappy bunnies and were enjoying their cheerful tea time while the four who has been fighting were now fighting about cats and dogs.

"HELL! CATS PUKE WEIRD YARN BALLS ALL THE TIME! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU LOVE THEM?!" screamed the twins.

"HELL LIKE DOGS ARE BETER? THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO PEE INSIDE THE HOUSE!" screamed Jay.

"AT LEAST DOGS ARE-" said Hitsugaya as he was cut off by the evil twins.

"DISGUSTING!"

"-LOYAL! WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU FREAKIN WOMAN!" finishing the lines of the white haired man, Jay once again for the billion-th time screamed toward the twins.

"WE ARE A MAN YOU WOMAN!" screamed the twins.

Not understanding the half of the words each others were throwing to at each others, the arguements/conversation continued with much more screaming and yelling.

xXx

2 hours later with a continuous yelling and screaming of different subjects starting from height, foot size, toenails, cats, dogs, pants, skirts and more the four has finally exhausted themselves from all the arguments and they were panting, **panting hard.**

"Don't you think that the argument could have been the longest one in the world Hana-chan?" asked Rukia as she nibbled on the Japanese sweets Hana handed.

"Uhm, Rukia-chan I think they are dying from dehydration…" said Hana as she was facing her comrades and the enemy. She was feeling sorry for them since they had this look on their face, which looked like a skull due to non-stop talking for 2 hours. It seemed that they were in desperate need of large amount of water and was now eating and sucking on the snow that fell on the ground. It looked horrible and I-can't-take my-eyes-off-of at the same time due to fascination…

"No need to worry Hana-chan." said Rukia who was not looking at the crowd who were **desperately** in need of water.

"They will find a way to drink water by eating the snow. Now what were we saying. Oh yes, have you seen the Chappy episode…"

"YOU FREAKIN BITCHES CAN'T YOU HEAR THAT WE ARE DYING FROM DEHYDRATION?!" yelled the four of them in unison.

Rukia and Hana who was **rudely **interrupted and were called "bitches" stood up together emitting a threatening dark aura and started to walk up to them with a friendly, but scary smile.

"You know Rukia-chan. I think it would be nice to kill them now so they don't feel the pain for too long!" said Hana with an oddly too cheerful voice in the mention of killing them.

"I believe you are right Hana-chan! After all they did **friendly** interrupt us in our **friendly **conversation and **friendly** called us 'bitches!' I believe we have the right to **friendly** give them death to prevent anymore **friendliness**!" said Rukia as she and Hana-started to inch closer to the now terrified-cold-sweat-dropping four beings.

Few minutes later…

"So Rukia-chan I think we should start our little fight before the upper people notice that we are having fun!" said Hana as she stood up and friendly smiled at Rukia.

"Ah, I believe so… It was really fun Hana-chan! I wish you can come with me at Seriete!" said Rukia as she stood up and friendly smiled at Hana as well.

"I feel the same…" sobbed Hana.

**xXx**

How the two girls made the statue… I have no single clue… how the two brought all the tools to carve the big chunk of snow which they made in the speed of light? I do not know. But please know that if you want to figure it out you will have to piss them both badly… for example: "CHAPPY THE BUNNY SUCKS!"

Childish? I know… but before I say anymore I AM OUT OF HERE!

**xXx**

**Author's Note: **

**For some reason I wanted make this chapter full of romance but it seems like there are more humors… Anyhow hope you enjoyed it! And about the reasons why Rukia was crying I will explain in the next chapter before getting into the fake and the real fights. Oh, and I forgot to say before but…**Review please because if you do I feel happy!

**Next up!**

_Mae, sode no Shirayuki" said the raven haired girl as she gracefully made a full swing with her sword making the white line of cloth surround her like a moon. "Tsukishiro" said she, with the soft melody of iciness._

_The white ripple of snow and ice came together as it formed a white pillar like structure which connected the dark colored sky of Hueco Muendo and the white colored sand of Hueco Muendo, the contrast was odd yet beautiful. For some reason, even though Hitsugaya knew it was time to be serious and cautious he couldn't help but gape at such beautiful contrast, as if it was symbolizing his connection to hers. The wide darkness of mystery and sorrow symbolizing the petite Kuchiki and the white sand of hurt and pain symbolizing the small yet well built captain of 10th division. Then, as if on cue, Hyourimaru let out a cry of some emotion that Hitsugaya could quite not get._

**THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED! **

**YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	4. The Throbbing Pain

Wow! How long has it been since I updated? Anyhow hope you guys like this chapter and will forgive me for my procrastination!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

WARNING! SLIGHT SPOILERS AND OCC-NESS!

Pairings: Mainly HitsuRuki

Content: T Rated I think

**Broken, Shattered, now Fixed**

xXx

**The Throbbing Pain**

_I feel the pain on my chest._

_Throb Throb Throb_

_Thump Thump Thump_

_The beats come together and form a harmony_

_Sad. Beautiful. Painful melodies of our crying heart_

_Will we be able to survive through the pain?_

_Will you be there with me to overcome that pain?_

_Please..._

_Embrace me once again with your gentle and soothing voice_

"Mae, sode no Shirayuki" said the raven haired girl as she gracefully made a full swing with her sword making the white line of cloth surround her like a moon. "Tsukishiro" said she, with the soft melody of iciness.

The white ripple of snow and ice came together as it formed a white pillar like structure which connected the dark colored sky of Hueco Muendo and the white colored sand of Hueco Muendo, the contrast was odd yet beautiful. For some reason, even though Hitsugaya knew it was time to be serious and cautious he couldn't help but gape at such beautiful contrast, as if it was symbolizing his connection to hers. The wide darkness of mystery and sorrow symbolizing the petite Kuchiki and the white sand of hurt and pain symbolizing the small yet well built captain of 10th division. Then, as if on cue, Hyourimaru let out a cry of some emotion that Hitsugaya could quite not get.

As he froze from silent spell of the image before him, the petite shinigami was ready for her next move.

Rukia cut the parts of the long pillars, which then looked like a cage, and gracefully landed on one of the pillars like a butterfly settling to its' flower. Then with another soft melody of her voice she let out one word _"Hanashiro..." _

The white moonlight, which was reflected from the pillar made of ice, now seemed to explode as a white flower, made of snow and ice, formed at the middle of the cage. The pillars instantly shattered to pieces as it illuminated the whole place in white illusion like state. Hana, who was also frozen in the silent cast of stunning picture, did not knew her leg was frozen to the ground, captivating her like a caged bird.

As Hana found herself in horror, Rukia flash stepped in such speed that no one could see her except a flash of thin black line. The broken pillars now fell to the ground, shattered, creating a white curtain for fitting end of the battle between their master and the arrancar, as if white flower petals and snow were falling from the sky. The tenth ranked arancarr was captured in amazement until she felt the contact of the beautiful substance.

One slight touch of the white particles were all it needed to bleed Hana. Like the piercing particles of shattered sword pieces, the beautiful combination of white moon and the white flower pierced the arancarr labeled in tenth position. Even though the three other people, who gazed at the two fighting figure, could obviously tell that Hana was bleeding due to the contact they found it awkward that she was not screaming nor did she seemed to be in pain but enjoying whatever was happening to her.

Not knowing themselves that they too, the tree arrancars, were also in the territory of Rukia's fighting ground, the arancarrs instantly felt a light sensation throughout their body as if their body had no weight.

As Hitsguaya noticed that the three arrancars beside him was also making a peaceful expression, even though the particles were piercing them, he noticed that _those piercing_ white particles surrounding him like a shield while the arrancars disappeared into dust. Then, with the sound _click_ from the sheathing sound of Rukia's sword Hitsguaya noticed there no longer was any enemies. Indeed he has heard about Rukia's sword dances that were used in battles, but this was first time seeing her fight in a real death or life battle.

Then as Hitsugaya concentrated his eyes on Rukia he noticed there was no emotion in her eyes or in her face. None, not even a hint of hesitation, joy, or sadness. As, if she was in the silent cast of her own magic, she almost seemed to look like a lifeless porcelain doll.

Then he felt the sensation _again._ The unknown sensation of throbbing pain that disturbed his heart.

_Throb_

_Throb_

_Throb_

His heart thumped and he felt as if he was fainting. Then, as if the two shinigamis have planned the timing all along, Rukia fell to the ground with the sound of _thump_ and Hitsugaya closed his eyes with unknown emotions surrounding him.

xXx

"_She missed you so much. However, now is not the right time." said the man in a husky voice. As a feminine woman with beautiful raven haired stepped into the shoji door of the giant mansion the man gave a small bow to the white haired man and also stepped into the door, closing and separating the white haired man and the raven haired woman. _

xXx

"_Toushirou...." said the woman with a sad hint of voice as she saw the white-haired man in pain. She knew what the man wanted. But she couldn't allow that, since that is the only way to save the people and the place she loved so much._

xXx

"_Rukia-sama the fire has spread!" said the man in the dark blue hair. As the fire slowly gulped the mansion with the unimaginable heat, a figure swiftly went into the burning mansion. When the fire cleared away the white-haired man was found with the raven-haired woman in his embrace; protecting her. Amazingly there was no burn mark on neither of them. _

xXx

"_You will be wedded into..." said the white bearded man. Rukia knew it was painful for him to tell her that she will be wedded into some man that she has never known. But she couldn't object the things that would lay before her. Anyhow, hasn't she decided to do it? Even though it might mean having to hurt the man she loves the most?_

xXx

"_I love you, so much." said Hinamori as she finally confessed to Hitsugaya. But Hinamori could tell that he was not thinking of her at all. Then, the mixture of emotions engulfed her heart and soul. The hate, the love, the pain, the loneliness. She would not let him go. She would not let **her have him**._

xXx

"_Hinamori! No!" screamed Rukia as she tried to block the sword that was head toward the neck of her best friend. _

xXx

"_I promise the next time I see you. I will never let go of you." said Hitsugaya as he..._

xXx

Not much after the moment Rukia fell, she stood up, her arms and sword supporting her on the way to the white haired man. As she kneel down beside the white haired man now pillowing his head with her tired knees, she gently stroke the man's white-hair which covered his handsome face.

"Now is not the time to awake yet. Please, wait a little bit longer..." as Rukia tried to finish her last sentence, sleep consumed her tiresome body and soon fell asleep.

Not long after Hitsugaya woke up from his comfortable sleep. He jerked his eyes open remembering that he was still in Hueco Muendo. However, the first thing he saw was the peaceful sleeping face of Rukia, and without a warning or a hesitation he gently stroked the petite shinigami's face adoring her peaceful sleeping face.

_'Toushirou..." _

Heard Hitsugaya as the ping of pain in his head disturbed him once again from his peaceful position. He jerked his head up accidentally hitting Rukia right on her forehead with the loud _thump._

"Ow..." said Rukia as she started madly rubbing her forehead while Hitsugaya silently cursed under his breathe for his pain and waking up the petite shinigami.

As the two individual lifted their head to apologize they found themselves in a awkward position where their mouth was a little, just a little, too much close to each others.

Freezing in their position the two blushed in hot pink as they felt the heat coming up to their ear. Acting all stiff once again, like their first encounter in the Hueco Muendo, the two bowed each other to apologize only to get hit by their head once again.

This time, as the two shinigamis fell down to the sand from the head bunking the two stared into each other's eyes and cracked into a sweet melodic sound of laughter.

"Hitsugaya taichou... Are you okay?!" said the amethyst eyed girl as she now worried if her superior has cracked his head wide open.

"No need, I am fine Kuchiki..." said the white haired man still chuckling a little.

Ah, how long has it been since the young captain laughed with all his heart? Where did the hatred that searched his dreams after dreams of killing the man he hated the most? The prodigy then found himself lost in his thoughts of why this was happening to him. However, he did not have the time to find the answer due to the flare of a riatsu which roamed around the white building before them.

Hitsugaya who was not familiar with such powerful spiritual pressure wondered whose it was.

xXx

Rukia abruptly stopped herself from searching if her superior was okay as soon as she felt the flash of riatsu. Her eyes were immediately widen from the sensation of being dragged to that spiritual pressure. _'That riatsu... that's hyougyoku...' _thought Rukia as she sensed that the Hyougyoku seemed to be sending her a message to come to where he/she was. _'Heck, is it even a living being?'_ thought Rukia as she found herself not being able to know it was an "it" or a "being."

However, her thoughts were interrupted as she also felt another flash of riatsu. Knowing all too well of whose spiritual pressure it is, she let out a worrying glance toward the white-haired captain, only to see that the once laughing figure of the prodigy was now replaced with clenched teeth with infamous scowl and stiff posture of his standing figure.

Then the next thing Rukia noticed was that the 10th division captain was gone. She looked up, knowing all too well that he is now right in front of the white building ready to break the wall which divided his sworn enemy and themselves.

Rukia let out a sorrowful and painful sigh and closed her eyes. '_One... two.... nine riatsu...good everyone is fine and alive.' _thought the petite shinigami sensing no waver of her friends, companion, and superiors spiritual pressure. As Rukia concentrated a little bit more she could now see the faces of her loved and cared ones. Then, with another ping of pain in her heart and head, she also headed toward the white-haired man with the images that has been so deeply casted in the bottom of her head, underneath where all the dark secrets has always been roaming but caged.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wow, I finally got to update this story. I think I have kind of given you the answer to why she was crying. The secrets and memories of her and his path. I think you guys will enjoy the sinister yet heart warming story behind it. Anyhow, I am not going to give out much! **So give me a review and please do wait patiently for my next chapter**!

**Next chapter!**

"_So, Hitsugaya-kun. Where should we start?" said the brown-haired man._

"_No need for the polite talk. You know what I want..." said the white-haired captain as if he was almost growling?_

_Then, as the former captain of 5th division smiled from the reaction he has received he looked behind the enemy standing before him to where the petite woman was standing. Then, as he caught the eyes of the amethyst eyed woman he smiled and gave her a knowing message through the eye contact between the two._

_'He hasn't found out yet huh?Well, whatever has been mine will be mine again.' was all Rukia could figure from the glance shared between her and Aizen. She shivered knowing what he has meant and looked up at the white-haired man. _

"_Toushirou..."_


	5. Possesion

PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY!

The flash back has been in marked with Bold letters symbolizing the beginning and the ending of the flasch back. The Italics are current time thoughts of Hitsugaya.

Dedicated to ALL REVIEWERS AND READERS WHO READ MY HITSURUKI STORY! MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES ON NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE IN TIME. It may be an excuse but I have to say that school has been working my butt off.

...

...

...

The gentle tapping of your shoes

A graceful twirl of your body

Your beautiful eyes that are softly closed

And your voice that engulfs my senses

An enchantment

An addiction like none others

A beautiful dream

A sweet poison

An addiction

An illness that has no cure

**Flash Back- Their First Meeting**

The first time I saw you, was inside a music room. I remember that day because the sky was weeping early in the morning. Even though the sun should have already been up and shining with illuminating light, the grey clouds obscured the light. Students, who got out of their home to walk, hurriedly ran toward the school in hopes to avoid the rain from ruining their property.

I, who always loved the rain, slowly walked toward the glass door through the busy crowds. Its water drops slowly traveled down from my wet hair to my ivory skin. Unconsciously, my left hand combed my indigo hair. That's how I saw you. The rain drops falling with soft chimes of _plip _and _plop._ A clear, glass window which prevented the rain and the jumble of useless sounds, like a silent barrier. A royal purple kimono embroidered with elegant swallowtail butterflies with dark purple silk thread, fitting your petite frame ever so wonderfully. Silky black hair ever so serenly resting on your shoulders, like a butterfly landing on its' flower. Fragile yet firm fingers holding onto the beautifully crafted fan, and your movements that followed your silent rhythm known only to you.

However, what caught my eyes was your face. An expression of bliss, a pure smile, and eyes that were slightly open as if in a daze. Then, an odd sensation struck me. My, lazy walk took up a tempo and hurried through the door, hoping to reach the room you were in before you were gone.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

A strong tempo of my feet delivered through the tiled hallway, towards you.

_Plip_

_Plop_

_Plip_

_Plop_

A gentle tapping of the rain asking for your mesmerizing gaze, reaching towards you.

And as I arrive in front of the door, I opened it with a yank, as if it was an obstacle that separated me from you.

_Crash_

Your stunning amethyst eyes suddenly open in surprise as the door slides violently crashing to the side. Your cherry blossom pink lips come slightly apart to let out a word out of protest only to be stopped by my voice.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Isn't it a common etiquette for the gentleman to introduce himself first?" replies she in a teasing voice along with a small smirk gracing her face.

I smirked back in a reply. _I like her attitude._ I gave an European bow, faking an imaginary hat from my head, giving it a simple twirl, and finally my head bows as my right hand, which held the "hat", comes down to my side as my left leg extends backward for me to bend down.

"My greatest apologies, my lady. My name is Hitsugaya Toushirou," I say, as I lift my head up with a playful smirk and walks toward her to abruptly bend myself down and imitate a kiss on her left hand as I grasp it gently from her side. "May I have the pleasure to know yours mademoiselle?"

She lets out a melodic giggle.

"My name, kind sir, is Kuchiki Rukia." answered she, as her piercing purple eyes stared right into my emrald eyes. _Not even a slight bit of stutter. She is most unusual. She is unique._

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I," closing my mouth as a part of my mind yells for halt I continue with a smirk placed on my lips, "would like another chance to see you. May I ask if tomorrow morning sound okay with you?" I inquired, only to receive a shy nod of her head for an approval as I turn my back towards her and walked out of the door.

"So be it, I hope to see you… tomorrow." I said, never turning my head to get a glimpse of her beautiful appearance despite my whole mind, silently screaming for her attention.

**Flash Back End**

_That was our first meeting only to be greeted by many more for the next six months._

_It was love in first sight. A fool you might say! For a man, nonetheless a proud eldest son of Hitsugaya, to be sprouting such nonesense that only toddlers will speak of. However, words could not explain because everything was purely on instincts. As if he was born to fall in love with her... oh, how he was so true!_

_The room was our secret garden. It was our property and we would always meet in that room every morning, and soon every moment we could. It was our wordless vow to each other, a promise that we meant to keep no matter the reason._

_That room was a decorative box which wrapped our beautiful memories. Behind the white walls we shared our feelings, our thoughts, and our future. Together in that room, we felt happiness. Together in that room we shared everything._

_These beautiful moments with her, were the only thing that I cherished from my cursed life as a Hitsugaya. However, I came to curse my own family name once again as I found out the roots of Hitsugaya and Kuchiki through a story she told me. And together in that room for the first time we wept for each other. _

**Flash Back- 5 months since their first meeting...**

It was a beautiful day. Unlike the first day we have met in this very same room, it was raining in pink cherry blossom. The glass wall that allowed the view of outside presented the two with a beauty that could not be captured in any form. A perfect lunch break.

"Neh, Toshirou. Do you guys have a story that passes down to you from generation to generation?" asked Rukia in a somewhat uncomfortable manner as she fumbled around with her onigiri.

"Yeah, something about this bond, hate, and stuff..." replied Hitsugaya as he took a bite from the food that was in her hands.

"Hey! That was my lunch!" exclaimed Rukia.

"You can take it from my mouth if you wanted it that much." smirked he as he opened his mouth to show the remaining of the food that were being chewed.

"Ew, that's disgusting." said she. However, her playful smile that was placed on her lips disappeared as she mentioned the subject of her point.

"Toushiro, you and I are bound to kill each other one way or another." was the deadly quite sentence that came out from her beautiful lips, as she avoided his surprised gaze on her.

"Rukia... what are you" before he could finish his sentence she hushed his voice by bending her face close to his and quickly licking off the rice from the onigiri that was so closely, beside his lips.

With quick yet graceful motion, she stood up and started walking toward the door. As she opened the door her voice brought his wandering mind back to reality.

"Lunch is over, its' about time we get to class. I'll see you tomorrow Hitsugaya..." and with that her back which betrayed all emotions that were placed in her heart disappeared, only allowing a single crystal drop of water, _a tear_, from her eyes to be left behind.

"Damn it Kuchiki..." mumbled the white haired young adult as the sudden mention of her last name brought the memories of the story to his head.

_"We Hitsugaya's have a long line of unbreakable tradition that runs through our vein. Though, currently a mild despise, our blood screams the death of the Kuchiki's blood." started the old man Yamamoto, the head elders of the Hitsugaya clan. After a sip from the tea to drench the old man's throat he continued._

_"Long time ago, when the world was still pure and real shaman existed to connect humans with gods, there was a spiritual war between the Hitsugaya and Kuchiki. To end it, there was a simple way; for the head of the Hitsugaya to wear the kenseikan until his 20th birthday. However, all was at lost as the head of the Hitsugaya fell in love with the sister of the head of the Kuchiki's. Foolish emotion such thing was. In the end the kenseikan was stolen by her blood drenched hands and we had to give up our highest rank to them." As the long white-bearded man summarized the well dreadedfully long story into few sentences his gaze stared right at the young boy in his age of ten's eyes._

_"You, Toushiro Hitsugaya, will soon follow that tradition and kill **her**. Rather you like it or not." _

"Damn these traditions. I never liked it in the first place." mumbled Toushiro as he heard the bell signaling the end of the lunch hour and the beginning of the fourth hour. He layed in the room she left as he absent-mindedly stared at the cieling above.

'I'll get this straight.' He thought as fell into a silent nap.

.

.

.

She said that she'll meet tomorrow. However, she broke her own promise and visited their promised place, their secret garden. She shyly slided the door and poked her head to see if he was there, only to find out that he was taking a nap as the rays of sunlight from the clear glass wall adored his dazed figure in an illuminating glow. Not even caring to close the door she walked to his sleeping figure, hypnotized by his peaceful face she quietly crouched down; her face few inches away from his. Her hands acted on its' own and softly touched his cheek with their fingertips slightly brushing his smooth skin. She let out her breath that was held in unknown from herself and lightly tickled his cool skin. Before she knew what was going on she was being pulled down as his strong arms snaked around her slender cream-white neck. Her lips clashed with his with a tender kiss as flipped their position, being gentle to make sure she wouldn't be harmed. His body now hovering over her's as he smiled down at her.

"Good afternoon, Rukia." said he as his head bent down to deliver his words right to her flushing red ears. Not being able to resist her blushing shy figure he gently bit her ear making her gasp in surprise.

"I..." stammered she, "thought you were asleep."

"I was waiting for you." murmured he as he took in her cherry blossom scent. "I wanted to make something clear."

"I love you no matter what our fate is suppose to be. The first moment I saw you, I fell in love with you. I love you." said Toushiro, his breath tickling her sensitive skin and his hands caressing her creme skin.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you I fell in love with you long before our encounter, will you?" asked Rukia in a barely audible voice.

"I believe in you, because I had that feeling when I first saw you dancing in this very same room." answered he, as he kissed the crystal tear drop falling from her beautiful amethyst eye.

He had made her cry twice today, and he vowed to himself that he would never allow another tear from her mesmerizing orbs.

**Flash Back End**

_However, this special bond came to an end on one snowy morning of December._

_School was out due to the snow that piled and piled, which eventually covered our urban town into blurs of white constructions. Everything was pure white. A sight we enjoyed so much in the past. _

_In our melodic laughter came an uninvited guest with a loud bang. I instantly knew the sound. A gun. Someone has shot a gun. To whom? To where? For what? Thousands of questions skipped through my mind in an instance as I saw the girl in front of my eyes fall backward. _

_If it wasn't for my horror, I would have thought that it was such a beautiful view. The glass window behind her cracked and shattered as the snow that was falling came into the room illuminating the room with blinding white light. At times like this I thanked my fast reflexives. Instantly I grabbed her waist, pulling her close to me. I bent over her body so that the glass will not come into a contact with her beautiful white skin. _

_And before I could see the red liquid stain her cloth, I heard a yell._

"_DEATH TO TRAITORS!"_

_Anger filled me. Rage blinded all my thoughts. For a moment I clenched my hands to a fist and my hand snaked around a gun that I always kept with me, only to be stopped by a trembling pale hand. _

"_Toushiro, don't…"_

"_Damn it." I cursed. "I won't, I won't. Come Rukia. Do not close your eyes at me. Speak to me. Have I told you how I love your voice? Have I told you how mesmerizing your eyes are?" my words came out in a hushed ruched voice. Afraid that even a voice would break her current state._

_I pulled her close to me. _

_"Toushiro__, I love you." she uttered. Her hands clenched my cloth._

"_Rukia, don't do this to me. You'll be alright." I held her hand so that she won't let go._

"_I'll wait for you." she said, a single tear drop falling from her eyes. "I will always be with you." she continued._

"_We'll meet again. I am for sure." she smiled one more time only to end with a cough of a crimson liquid._

"_Rukia? Rukia?! RUKIA!!!!"_

_._

_._

_._

How long was it that I have last seen you?

A week. A month. A year. A century.

The cycle of life and death continues

Just as day and night comes and goes

I can't help but curse at our fate

No matter how many times we try

No matter how many times we meet

No matter how many times we die

The cycle continues in this loathesome world

Curse this blood of mine.

Curse that blood of yours.

Why did it have to be us?

However, this blood that we curse is our only bond to connect me to you

And it is this same blood that will never allow us a happy ending

_The snow dyed in red. A man slumped with a horrible scream for mercy._

**_Bang_**

**_Bang_**

**_Bang_**

_His eyes were dead_

_His soul was empty_

_His happiness lost forever_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_So much that it kills me_

_Too much that it kills you_

_

* * *

_

I was actually writing this story for a friend of mine. But I revised it and made it into HitsuRuki. I know it is hard to read and undersand how the present and past worked but I thought it was somewhat organized. Read it twice, and I think it'll do more than make you readers understand.

I hope the story explained this whole melancholy. Rukia betrayed her family by falling in love with a Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya unintentionally resulted her death because she fell in love with him. The cycle continues, their blood is what keeps them meeting in their past life, present life, and future life. I thought it was interesting because it was a neverending cycle of life, love, and death. I didn't have a title for it. I just couldn't think of one. Mind helping me out? OH AND i WAS WONDERING. Did you find out what I was talking about on the little riddle on the very beginning? Tell me the answers through your review!

Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try my best to update my **REAL **chapters.

Love it? Hate it? Like it? REVIEW IT PLEASE!


	6. ONE SHOT DEDICATED TO ALL MY READERS!

PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY!

The flash back has been in marked with Bold letters symbolizing the beginning and the ending of the flasch back. The Italics are current time thoughts of Hitsugaya.

Dedicated to ALL REVIEWERS AND READERS WHO READ MY HITSURUKI STORY! MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES ON NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE IN TIME. It may be an excuse but I have to say that school has been working my butt off.

...

...

...

The gentle tapping of your shoes

A graceful twirl of your body

Your beautiful eyes that are softly closed

And your voice that engulfs my senses

An enchantment

An addiction like none others

A beautiful dream

A sweet poison

An addiction

An illness that has no cure

**Flash Back- Their First Meeting**

The first time I saw you, was inside a music room. I remember that day because the sky was weeping early in the morning. Even though the sun should have already been up and shining with illuminating light, the grey clouds obscured the light. Students, who got out of their home to walk, hurriedly ran toward the school in hopes to avoid the rain from ruining their property.

I, who always loved the rain, slowly walked toward the glass door through the busy crowds. Its water drops slowly traveled down from my wet hair to my ivory skin. Unconsciously, my left hand combed my indigo hair. That's how I saw you. The rain drops falling with soft chimes of _plip _and _plop._ A clear, glass window which prevented the rain and the jumble of useless sounds, like a silent barrier. A royal purple kimono embroidered with elegant swallowtail butterflies with dark purple silk thread, fitting your petite frame ever so wonderfully. Silky black hair ever so serenly resting on your shoulders, like a butterfly landing on its' flower. Fragile yet firm fingers holding onto the beautifully crafted fan, and your movements that followed your silent rhythm known only to you.

However, what caught my eyes was your face. An expression of bliss, a pure smile, and eyes that were slightly open as if in a daze. Then, an odd sensation struck me. My, lazy walk took up a tempo and hurried through the door, hoping to reach the room you were in before you were gone.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

A strong tempo of my feet delivered through the tiled hallway, towards you.

_Plip_

_Plop_

_Plip_

_Plop_

A gentle tapping of the rain asking for your mesmerizing gaze, reaching towards you.

And as I arrive in front of the door, I opened it with a yank, as if it was an obstacle that separated me from you.

_Crash_

Your stunning amethyst eyes suddenly open in surprise as the door slides violently crashing to the side. Your cherry blossom pink lips come slightly apart to let out a word out of protest only to be stopped by my voice.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Isn't it a common etiquette for the gentleman to introduce himself first?" replies she in a teasing voice along with a small smirk gracing her face.

I smirked back in a reply. _I like her attitude._ I gave an European bow, faking an imaginary hat from my head, giving it a simple twirl, and finally my head bows as my right hand, which held the "hat", comes down to my side as my left leg extends backward for me to bend down.

"My greatest apologies, my lady. My name is Hitsugaya Toushirou," I say, as I lift my head up with a playful smirk and walks toward her to abruptly bend myself down and imitate a kiss on her left hand as I grasp it gently from her side. "May I have the pleasure to know yours mademoiselle?"

She lets out a melodic giggle.

"My name, kind sir, is Kuchiki Rukia." answered she, as her piercing purple eyes stared right into my emrald eyes. _Not even a slight bit of stutter. She is most unusual. She is unique._

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I," closing my mouth as a part of my mind yells for halt I continue with a smirk placed on my lips, "would like another chance to see you. May I ask if tomorrow morning sound okay with you?" I inquired, only to receive a shy nod of her head for an approval as I turn my back towards her and walked out of the door.

"So be it, I hope to see you… tomorrow." I said, never turning my head to get a glimpse of her beautiful appearance despite my whole mind, silently screaming for her attention.

**Flash Back End**

_That was our first meeting only to be greeted by many more for the next six months._

_It was love in first sight. A fool you might say! For a man, nonetheless a proud eldest son of Hitsugaya, to be sprouting such nonesense that only toddlers will speak of. However, words could not explain because everything was purely on instincts. As if he was born to fall in love with her... oh, how he was so true!_

_The room was our secret garden. It was our property and we would always meet in that room every morning, and soon every moment we could. It was our wordless vow to each other, a promise that we meant to keep no matter the reason._

_That room was a decorative box which wrapped our beautiful memories. Behind the white walls we shared our feelings, our thoughts, and our future. Together in that room, we felt happiness. Together in that room we shared everything._

_These beautiful moments with her, were the only thing that I cherished from my cursed life as a Hitsugaya. However, I came to curse my own family name once again as I found out the roots of Hitsugaya and Kuchiki through a story she told me. And together in that room for the first time we wept for each other. _

**Flash Back- 5 months since their first meeting...**

It was a beautiful day. Unlike the first day we have met in this very same room, it was raining in pink cherry blossom. The glass wall that allowed the view of outside presented the two with a beauty that could not be captured in any form. A perfect lunch break.

"Neh, Toshirou. Do you guys have a story that passes down to you from generation to generation?" asked Rukia in a somewhat uncomfortable manner as she fumbled around with her onigiri.

"Yeah, something about this bond, hate, and stuff..." replied Hitsugaya as he took a bite from the food that was in her hands.

"Hey! That was my lunch!" exclaimed Rukia.

"You can take it from my mouth if you wanted it that much." smirked he as he opened his mouth to show the remaining of the food that were being chewed.

"Ew, that's disgusting." said she. However, her playful smile that was placed on her lips disappeared as she mentioned the subject of her point.

"Toushiro, you and I are bound to kill each other one way or another." was the deadly quite sentence that came out from her beautiful lips, as she avoided his surprised gaze on her.

"Rukia... what are you" before he could finish his sentence she hushed his voice by bending her face close to his and quickly licking off the rice from the onigiri that was so closely, beside his lips.

With quick yet graceful motion, she stood up and started walking toward the door. As she opened the door her voice brought his wandering mind back to reality.

"Lunch is over, its' about time we get to class. I'll see you tomorrow Hitsugaya..." and with that her back which betrayed all emotions that were placed in her heart disappeared, only allowing a single crystal drop of water, _a tear_, from her eyes to be left behind.

"Damn it Kuchiki..." mumbled the white haired young adult as the sudden mention of her last name brought the memories of the story to his head.

_"We Hitsugaya's have a long line of unbreakable tradition that runs through our vein. Though, currently a mild despise, our blood screams the death of the Kuchiki's blood." started the old man Yamamoto, the head elders of the Hitsugaya clan. After a sip from the tea to drench the old man's throat he continued._

_"Long time ago, when the world was still pure and real shaman existed to connect humans with gods, there was a spiritual war between the Hitsugaya and Kuchiki. To end it, there was a simple way; for the head of the Hitsugaya to wear the kenseikan until his 20th birthday. However, all was at lost as the head of the Hitsugaya fell in love with the sister of the head of the Kuchiki's. Foolish emotion such thing was. In the end the kenseikan was stolen by her blood drenched hands and we had to give up our highest rank to them." As the long white-bearded man summarized the well dreadedfully long story into few sentences his gaze stared right at the young boy in his age of ten's eyes._

_"You, Toushiro Hitsugaya, will soon follow that tradition and kill **her**. Rather you like it or not." _

"Damn these traditions. I never liked it in the first place." mumbled Toushiro as he heard the bell signaling the end of the lunch hour and the beginning of the fourth hour. He layed in the room she left as he absent-mindedly stared at the cieling above.

'I'll get this straight.' He thought as fell into a silent nap.

.

.

.

She said that she'll meet tomorrow. However, she broke her own promise and visited their promised place, their secret garden. She shyly slided the door and poked her head to see if he was there, only to find out that he was taking a nap as the rays of sunlight from the clear glass wall adored his dazed figure in an illuminating glow. Not even caring to close the door she walked to his sleeping figure, hypnotized by his peaceful face she quietly crouched down; her face few inches away from his. Her hands acted on its' own and softly touched his cheek with their fingertips slightly brushing his smooth skin. She let out her breath that was held in unknown from herself and lightly tickled his cool skin. Before she knew what was going on she was being pulled down as his strong arms snaked around her slender cream-white neck. Her lips clashed with his with a tender kiss as flipped their position, being gentle to make sure she wouldn't be harmed. His body now hovering over her's as he smiled down at her.

"Good afternoon, Rukia." said he as his head bent down to deliver his words right to her flushing red ears. Not being able to resist her blushing shy figure he gently bit her ear making her gasp in surprise.

"I..." stammered she, "thought you were asleep."

"I was waiting for you." murmured he as he took in her cherry blossom scent. "I wanted to make something clear."

"I love you no matter what our fate is suppose to be. The first moment I saw you, I fell in love with you. I love you." said Toushiro, his breath tickling her sensitive skin and his hands caressing her creme skin.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you I fell in love with you long before our encounter, will you?" asked Rukia in a barely audible voice.

"I believe in you, because I had that feeling when I first saw you dancing in this very same room." answered he, as he kissed the crystal tear drop falling from her beautiful amethyst eye.

He had made her cry twice today, and he vowed to himself that he would never allow another tear from her mesmerizing orbs.

**Flash Back End**

_However, this special bond came to an end on one snowy morning of December._

_School was out due to the snow that piled and piled, which eventually covered our urban town into blurs of white constructions. Everything was pure white. A sight we enjoyed so much in the past. _

_In our melodic laughter came an uninvited guest with a loud bang. I instantly knew the sound. A gun. Someone has shot a gun. To whom? To where? For what? Thousands of questions skipped through my mind in an instance as I saw the girl in front of my eyes fall backward. _

_If it wasn't for my horror, I would have thought that it was such a beautiful view. The glass window behind her cracked and shattered as the snow that was falling came into the room illuminating the room with blinding white light. At times like this I thanked my fast reflexives. Instantly I grabbed her waist, pulling her close to me. I bent over her body so that the glass will not come into a contact with her beautiful white skin. _

_And before I could see the red liquid stain her cloth, I heard a yell._

"_DEATH TO TRAITORS!"_

_Anger filled me. Rage blinded all my thoughts. For a moment I clenched my hands to a fist and my hand snaked around a gun that I always kept with me, only to be stopped by a trembling pale hand. _

"_Toushiro, don't…"_

"_Damn it." I cursed. "I won't, I won't. Come Rukia. Do not close your eyes at me. Speak to me. Have I told you how I love your voice? Have I told you how mesmerizing your eyes are?" my words came out in a hushed ruched voice. Afraid that even a voice would break her current state._

_I pulled her close to me. _

_"Toushiro__, I love you." she uttered. Her hands clenched my cloth._

"_Rukia, don't do this to me. You'll be alright." I held her hand so that she won't let go._

"_I'll wait for you." she said, a single tear drop falling from her eyes. "I will always be with you." she continued._

"_We'll meet again. I am for sure." she smiled one more time only to end with a cough of a crimson liquid._

"_Rukia? Rukia?! RUKIA!!!!"_

_._

_._

_._

How long was it that I have last seen you?

A week. A month. A year. A century.

The cycle of life and death continues

Just as day and night comes and goes

I can't help but curse at our fate

No matter how many times we try

No matter how many times we meet

No matter how many times we die

The cycle continues in this loathesome world

Curse this blood of mine.

Curse that blood of yours.

Why did it have to be us?

However, this blood that we curse is our only bond to connect me to you

And it is this same blood that will never allow us a happy ending

_The snow dyed in red. A man slumped with a horrible scream for mercy._

**_Bang_**

**_Bang_**

**_Bang_**

_His eyes were dead_

_His soul was empty_

_His happiness lost forever_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_So much that it kills me_

_Too much that it kills you_

_

* * *

_

I was actually writing this story for a friend of mine. But I revised it and made it into HitsuRuki. I know it is hard to read and undersand how the present and past worked but I thought it was somewhat organized. Read it twice, and I think it'll do more than make you readers understand.

I hope the story explained this whole melancholy. Rukia betrayed her family by falling in love with a Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya unintentionally resulted her death because she fell in love with him. The cycle continues, their blood is what keeps them meeting in their past life, present life, and future life. I thought it was interesting because it was a neverending cycle of life, love, and death. I didn't have a title for it. I just couldn't think of one. Mind helping me out?

Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try my best to update my **REAL **chapters.

Love it? Hate it? Like it? REVIEW IT PLEASE!


End file.
